


The list

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, classification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: A list of ages for littles who falls were in classification.
Series: Family Ties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The list

**Author's Note:**

> thats right, the new story is an age play story. Lets go peoples.
> 
> So I've aged down some of the characters because i can.
> 
> Also, the team are all a giant family.

A list of ages for little's and adults. Aged down some of the team to a younger age.

**New ages**

  * Tony 24
  * Natasha 23
  * Clint 23
  * Bruce 24
  * Steve 26
  * Bucky 26
  * Nick 27
  * Phil 27
  * Pepper 24



**Littles + ages** :

  * Tony Stark : 1 - 2 years old
  * Clint Barton : 4 years old.
  * Natasha Romanov : 2 years old
  * Bruce Banner : 3 years old
  * Sam Wilson : 5 years old



**Caregivers** : 

  * Steve Rogers
  * Thor Odinson
  * Phil Coulson
  * Nick Fury
  * Bucky Barnes
  * Pepper Potts




End file.
